Broken Hearts Healing
by Naleyfan-2215
Summary: takes place mid season 1. Kelly Severide is getting over the loss of Darden and dealing with a cheating ex-girlfriend. Gabby Dawson has just decided she has had enough of Matt Casey's games of 'Cat and Mouse'. One night the two end up meeting at a bar and going home together.whats next for them and how will there firehouse family react when the truth emerges rated m just to be safe
1. The Barrel

Broken hearts healing

AN:this story was a request,it's another Dawson and Severide starts out mid season 1 and will continue through to present day,following along with some of the storylines from the show but is AU.

"So where were you last night?"Shay asked as Kelly made his way into the apartment.

"Out!" Kelly replied as he made himself a cup of coffee and then went upstairs to get ready for work.

"So your really not gonna tell me?" Shay asked.

"I went out i got drunk and went home with someone." Kelly replied.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone since Caroline." Shay added as Kelly shut his bedroom door.

Kelly shook his head as he pulled a work shirt over his head "I never said i was seeing anyone Shay i said I went out and ended up going home with someone!"

Meanwhile Gabby Dawson was trying to figure out exactly how she had let last night happen. Sure she had been upset over telling Matt she wasn't going to wait for him anymore,but she hadn't expected to end up bringing anyone home especially not Kelly Severide.

As Gabby showered and got ready to go work she kept replaying the night in her head.

" _So what brings you out tonight?" Kelly asked as he took the empty stool next to Gabby at 'The Barrel'._

 _Gabby turned hearing the familiar voice "I told matt i didn't want to wait on him anymore"_

 _Kelly sighed knowing that Matt Casey had been playing 'Cat and mouse' with her since he and Halie had broken up, "Caroline called me again she still wants to work things out"_

 _Gabby raised an eyebrow "didn't she cheat twice"_

 _Kelly shook his head as he took a swig of his beer "three times actually and i was stupid enough to let it happen you'd think after Rene I'd smarten up a little but no obviously not"_

" _You told her no right please tell me your not trapping yourself again"_

 _Kelly nodded "Yeah of course i did i mean life's short Dawson we all learned that from loosing Andy but it isn't short enough for me to take her back again,i should have learned the first time she's nothing but 'badge bunny'"_

 _Gabby chuckled "i could have told you that the first day i met her" and after that the rest of the night was kind of a blur to both of them._

" Someone had some fun last night." Capp teased as Kelly took his spot at the squad table.

Kelly raised an eyebrow in his direction "why do you say that?"

"You look like you have a coat hanger stuck in your teeth, you've got that goofy grin on your face Darden always teased you about!" Capp added.

Kelly chuckled "i did have fun last night"

Meanwhile in the ambo shay was going on and on about Kelly hadn't come home until the morning and how he wouldn't tell her much of anything.

"No offense Shay but his sex life really isn't your business is it"Gabby asked.

Shay shrugged "i guess not but he usually atleast gives the women a name you know he wouldn't say anything"

This time it was Dawson who shrugged "he'll come around eventually,Caroline really hurt him Shay he needs some time"

"Right" Shay replied as she backed the ambo back inside the apparatus floor.

As was to be expected Kelly and gabby spent the shift dancing around each other trying to let their coeworkers figure out that anything had happened.

When Kelly walked out of the firehouse the next morning Gabby was waiting on him in the parking lot "So we never really talked about the other night"

Kelly shrugged "and this is the place to talk about what happened"

"I guess not but meet me later down at the pier we could grab dinner and figure this out"

Kelly rolled his eyes "Gabby it was one night we were drunk you were upset i was upset is there more to it than that"

"There could be more to it then that Kelly Severide think about it and let me know if you want to meet up later"

"I have some stuff to do today but i'll call you later" Kelly said as he got in his car and drove away leaving gabby by herself and confused. Maybe Kelly was right maybe there wasn't anything else to it but she wouldn't say she didn't like it because she did it had been the best thing that had happened in the last couple of months.


	2. Busted (Shay)

Disclaimer:i don't own anything

Busted (Shay)

"So who is she" Shay asked as she filled the blender to make a smoothie.

Kelly raised an eyebrow "nosey much"

"Well obviously she's not gone yet so am i going to meet her?" Shay asked making a note that the shower was running.

Kelly shook his head "nope not yet."

"So why the 'dirty little secret'? Why the sneaking around?" Shay asked.

"Who said I'm sneaking around Shay you know she was here last night so i wouldn't call that sneaking around!" Kelly retorted as he headed upstairs with clean towels.

"She's going to catch us!" Gabby said when Kelly made it back into the bathroom.

"nah it's Tuesday she's got Zumba this morning she usually makes a shake,fills a water bottle and leaves by 9."Kelly replied stepping into the shower and pulling Gabby close.

"As long as your sure we wont get caught." Gabby asked as she reached for Kellys shampoo.

"You want to smell like a man?"Kelly asked.

Gabby shook her head and turned to face him "this is for you i'm using the strawberry." Gabby replied pointing at shays shampoo as she reached up and rubbed the shampoo into Kellys hair and kissed him.

Kelly returned the kiss and reached for the strawberry shampoo that Caroline had left in his bathroom, "close your eyes I got you."

Dawson closed her eyes and shivered as Kelly squirted the shampoo into her hair and then ran his hands through it to make it all foamy, "hmm why do you have girly shampoo in here anyway Shay has her own bathroom."

"It was Caroline's i just never got rid of it"Kelly said as there was a knock on the bathroom door, "what"

"Zumba was cancled do you want to go to kick boxing later?" Shay asked.

"what time?" Kelly questioned.

"10:00"Shay replied.

"Shay that's in about a half an hour." Kelly muttered as he looked at his watch "i wont be ready"

Shay sighed "fine i'll go by myself see you later"

"See ya Shay." Kelly said and as soon as he thought she was gone he shut the shower off and stepped out "do you need any clothes"

"Just a t-shirt." Gabby replied as Kelly nodded in understanding and reached for one out of his dresser "thank you"

After getting dressed they headed downstairs to make breakfast and found Shay sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching 'Gilmore Girls'.

"What happened to kick boxing?" Kelly asked not thinking that Gabby was right behind him

Shay turned in the direction of his voice and finally saw who he had been sleeping with "I decided against it."

Gabby turned about 8 shades of red "morning Shay."

"So you're his dirty little secret!" Shay replied.

"I guess so." Gabby mumbled

"Didn't think I'd get to meet you today." Shay snarked.

Kelly shot her a look "someone said they were going to kickboxing i thought we were safe!"

"You are safe, I'm the last person to go into that fire house and run my mouth just be glad you don't live with Otis."

This time it was Gabby who hung her head she had been dancing around Otis and Cruz for weeks almost a month now "They keep asking about the mystery man who's there after they go to bed and gone when they wake up"

"Have you thought about telling them." Shay asked.

Gabby shook her head "nope."

"Well your secret is safe with me" Shay replied.

Kelly smiled at his roommate and reached over the back of the couch to squeeze her shoulder "thanks Shay i appreciate it!"

Shay chuckled "anytime just be careful."

"We always are so do you want breakfast" Kelly asked.

Gabby looked at her phone and shook her head, "Otis just texted me and asked when I'd be home today and I've been avoiding the two of them quite a bit lately and i feel bad"

"I understand now go spend some time with your roommates." Kelly said stealing one last kiss as Gabby headed toward the door, wearing his t-shirt some capris and her black hoodie.

"I'll call you later." Gabby said as she shut the door.

Once she gone Shay let herself loose on Kelly and what she had to say wasn't exactly pretty.

"Are you crazy?" Shay asked.

Kelly raised an eyebrow as he made himself a bowl of cereal "excuse me"

"Are you nuts?" Shay asked.

"Once again excuse me" Kelly replied as he sat down at the island to eat.

"Your sleeping with a co-worker!" Shay replied.

Kelly shrugged "so what."

"Kelly you work with her what if this turns into something more what if she gets pregnant what if chief finds out what if Casey finds out!"Shay replied as she emptied the dishwasher.

Kelly set his spoon down and took a breath as his blonde and bubbly voice of reason began to go off on him,he actually hadn't thought of the risks they were taking but yet it didn't seem to bother him either, "shay none of that is going to happen we're just sleeping together"

"Kelly James how can you not be concerned about that i'm serious what if she gets pregnant." Shay continued on.

Kelly took a bite of his cereal "we're being safe shay i promise we are"

Shay rolled her eyes clearly she wasn't getting her point across and Kelly wasn't going to listen to her. It was just going to turn into a giant argument she didn't feel like fighting at the moment.


	3. Otis and Cruz

Disclaimer:i dont own anything

AN: i know this short but it's kind of a filler chapter and i wanted to get Gabby with her roommates because that hasn't happened yet.

Otis and Cruz

"So are you ever gonna bring mystery man around?" Otis asked as they sat down to eat dinner.

Gabby shook her head "nope!"

"I mean I get why you aren't if its not really a relationship than theres no point."Joe added.

Gabby nooded as she took a bite of pizza "exactly it's strictly 'friends with bennifits' at the moment so there is no reason for him to be around you or for me to be around his friends."

"Do you think it'll turn into more?" Otis asked.

Gabby shrugged "i'd rather not think about that Otis you know the important thing is that we're okay with the way things are he's happy and i'm happy with it being just the way it is no feelings no relationship"

"Right but that's not what he asked."Joe replied.

"your right so would I be opposed to the idea of it turning into something more probably not but for the sake of what we have those feelings are being pushed away" Gabby replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Joe asked.

Gabby nodded "if i could tell you who he was you would completely understand!"

"please tell me it's not Casey!"Joe replied.

Gabby almost spit out her pizza "definitely not that ship has sailed and i told him how i felt and i could careless if he wanted something more at this point."

"so do we know him?"Otis asked.

"i can't answer that question!"Gabby replied.

"And i respect that."Otis replied.

"Thank you!" Gabby said as her phone rang and she looked down to see who it was, " _hey nows not a good time i'm having bonding time with my roommates"_

" _Alright well have fun." Kelly replied._

" _Will do i'll talk to you later or tomorrow i promise and maybe i'll stop by tonight but i shouldn't stay."Gabby added._

" _We both know if you come over you'll end up staying but let me know when everyones in bed and then we don't have to worry about that!" Kelly replied._

" _Alright see ya later maybe." Gabby said hanging up._

"That was totally him wasn't it." Joe asked.

Gabby nodded "sure was but that doesn't mean i'll actually see him later."Gabby said as she cleaned up the table and put the left overs in the fridge.

"Sure it doesn't" Otis teased and as the teasing continued Gabby instantly regretted not going over to Kellys.


	4. Busted Again(Otis&Cruz & everyone else)

Disclaimer:i own nothing

Busted again (Otis and Cruz and everyone else)

"Again!" Otis mumbled as he heard the bed moving on the other side of Gabbys wall.

"Shh if we're quiet she won't know we're here and we'll finally get to meet Mystery man." Cruz replied.

Otis scowled "I just got done telling her that I respected her for not telling us who he was and now you want to be all sneaky and find out that's so not okay."

Cruz shrugged "I'm pretty sure I know who it is Otis!" he then used his finger to point to the 'Squad 3' jacket that was lying on the arm of the couch.

"No way do you think its Capp?" Otis asked.

Cruz chuckled "No i think its Severide!" he replied as he picked up the jacket and read the name on it.

"All this time and we didn't know." Otis muttered as he wandered out of the living room and into the kitchen and began to bang pots and pans around so Gabby would know they were home.

"What is your problem?" Gabby said coming out of her bedroom in her rob.

Cruz pointed at the jacket "you've been caught!"

Gabby rolled her eyes "Yeah so what i already told you it wasn't any of your business who was i sleeping with so why do you care so much?"

"I don't he was the one who found the coat and told me." Otis replied.

"Yeah well what's with all the banging?" Gabby questioned.

"Thought I'd start dinner." Otis replied.

Gabby scowled "Otis it's midnight put the pots away and leave me alone and let us be."

"So it's really Severide?" Cruz questioned.

Gabby nodded "Has been for the last 3 months."

"Damn your good at keeping secrets"Cruz replied.

"Not a word of this gets out at work"Kelly said coming out of gabbys room now fully clothed.

"it won't." Cruz replied.

Kelly chuckled "That was not ment for you Joe it was ment Mr. Gossip King"

Otis scowled "I am not a gossip king"

Cruz nearly choked on his water "bullshit."

"i wont say anything"Otis promised.

But by the end of their next shift at work the whole fire house aside from Chief Boden knew because Otis told Herman who told Mouch who told Mills who accidently told Casey who told Shay who already knew and then Capp and the rest of the guys on squad found out. Ofcourse the whole situation then proved both Severide and Cruz right Otis really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"So you and Severide." Casey said as he walked out to his truck and Gabby walked out to her car.

"Remind to kill my roommate later" Gabby muttered.

"Will do" Casey replied.

"At least Boden doesn't know."Gabby added.

"He'll find out eventually and no I'm not mad you can do whatever you want"Matt added.

"i never thought you would be mad because you have no reason to care my life is my life"Gabby replied as she got in her car.

"Your right your life is your life regardless of the fact that you have been sleeping with my best friend for 3 plus months" Matt replied.

"Matt come one you said you didn't care and now it sounds like you do care"Gabby said as she rolled her window down.

"just don't get hurt and come crying back to me about it" Matt said as he got in his truck and drove away leaving gabby sitting in her car annoyed.


	5. Late

disclaimer: i dont own anything

Late

Gabby paced back and fourth across her apartment as she watched the timer on her phone count down from five minutes. What would happen in the next five mintes would change her life and Kellys life forever,it would either bring them together or tear them apart.

"You alright?" Otis asked causing Gabby to jump.

Gabby let out a breath "when did you get home?"

Otis bent down to untie his shoes "just got here why?"

Gabby let out a breath "I guess I didn't hear the door unlock."

"Is everything alright?" Otis asked.

Gabby shook her head "I'm late."

Hearing those two words escape his roommates lips caused Otis to instantly pull her into a hug, "everything's going to be alright Gabby"

Gabby looked up at Otis her brown eyes welling up with tears "what if it isn't Otis what if I'm pregnant and Kelly doesn't want to be there?"

Otis pulled her closer as the timer on her phone began to beep "he's not going to do that to you Gabby."

Gabby pulled away from Otis and went to check the tests resting on the bathroom counter and when she picked them up she saw two pink lines on each one "oh god I'm going to be a mom!"

"Does he have any idea?" Otis asked.

Gabby shook her head "He went up to the lake for the weekend to work on a couple of boats, oh god we've been careful for so long."

"You have to tell him Gabby." Otis replied.

Gabby scowled at him and placed a hand on her stomach "I'll tell him when I'm redy to tell him and please Otis don't say anything to anyone I don't need him finding out from anyone but me."

Otis sighed knowing that was coming "I wont say anything I promise!"

"You better not." Gabby said as she retreated to her bed room where she began to figure out how she was going to tell Kelly that they were going to be parents and to call her doctor and set up and appointment.

3 days later

"So what's going on you've been quiet and out of touch the last couple days?" Kelly said finding Gabby in the locker room.

Gabby let out a breath this was it she had to tell him why she hadn't been returning his calls and had been avoiding him "I have some news for you!"

Kelly furrowed his brows "what's that?"

Gabby reached into her bag and pulled out the ultrasound pictures from her doctors appointment "we're having a baby."

Kelly's face paled and he nearly dropped the pictures she handed him "how many weeks?"

"7 and a half." Gabby replied.

Kelly took a breath "I don't know what to say."

Gabby shrugged "how about you start with 'I'm scared' because that's what your face is telling me."

Kelly nodded "Yeah that sounds about right so what are you going to do about work?"

"They are probably moving me over to dispatch but for now I'm using some of my time off until I know where I'm going." Gabby said.

"Are you ready for this?" Kelly asked looking down at the picture.

Gabby sighed "as ready as I'll ever be! I took the risk and I'm going to play with the cards god dealt us I just hope you are to."

Kelly put his head down "I need sometime to think Gabby but don't think I don't want to be there for you because I do want to, I want to be there as much as you will let me."

"You reacted a hell of a lot better than I thought you would" Gabby muttered as she shut her locker and started to walk away.

"Gabby I know your scared to! probably way more scared than I am but I promise you I'll be there for you" Kelly said as he watched her walk out the door of the locker room leaving him standing there with the ultrasound pictures in his hand.


End file.
